


I Believe in You

by hanakoanime



Series: Livejournal Community Fills [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: She worked hard to become a part of a respected rescue team.
Series: Livejournal Community Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724140
Kudos: 6





	I Believe in You

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble for the weekend challenge at 1_million_words on livejournal.
> 
> Prompt was "I Believe in You" from _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_

She was getting used to being a Pokemon—and that was a thought that baffled her. Before the long trek to Zapdos, she wouldn’t have thought that using Pokemon moves, attacking as a Pokemon, would ever become natural to her.

Most of her gave up on becoming a human again, and she grew used to sleeping on a straw bed. She sometimes missed the feeling of her bed when she was human, but those moments were occurring less and less often.

She had strengthened her resolve to form the best rescue team with Skitty.

If she had known that Gengar had followed them to meet Xatu and overheard their conversation, she might have been prepared for the chaos that followed.

It felt like Gengar was so completely against her, wanting to destroy her life here in Pokemon Square, and she didn’t understand why. They might’ve been rivals—all rescue teams felt like rivals—but she would never attempt to ruin anyone’s life to remove the competition.

But she ran, on the insistence of Alakazam and his team and everyone else who believed in them, and she found answers. She found many answers, but she didn’t know the answer of who was the human that touched Ninetails’ tails.

She didn’t know until Gengar came to her months later with a request to visit Ninetails.


End file.
